User blog:Revival100/The last great aura tribe Chapter 4
(all credits go to the following Writing by Revival100 Omen belongs to and Editing by Ham & Cheese Omen to Pax belongs to Eyota Ameila belongs to XmysticwolvesX and Dani belongs to Samdithenotsogreat I dont own any of the characters except for Tiny/Raiden or anything else I'm only responsible for writing) Chapter 4 Nightmare Omen struggles in his nightmare he sees one thing that's different from his fears though, he sees Oricle's hut and what's outside it, Oricle's body and Raiden stuck in his nightmare, after that his nightmare slowly breaks, he then awakens and Amelia and Dani show relief he's ok, but he gets up to hurry out Ameila: Omen you're in no condition to be moving around Omen: where's Raiden? Ameila: I sent him to find Oricle but he's taking his time Omen: hurry you two get everyone I'm going to find Raiden Omen rushes out and finds Raiden, whilest Ameila and Dani hurry to find everyone else, Omen finds Raiden on the ground still breathing but unconscious Omen: Raiden... Raiden can you hear me please wake up He shakes Raiden slightly Omen: Raiden wake up it's time to train Omen shakes him now more frantically The others gather, Pax goes to Omen whilest, Ameila checks over Oricle's body, she looks over to Pax shaking her head confirming she's dead Pax: Omen mind if I take a look Omen lets Pax take a look at Raiden's mind through aura Pax: exactially as I feared Omen: w... what is it? Pax: you remember many years back I made that horrible order against you know Omen nods knowing what she's talking about Pax: his mind is trapped by shadow aura Omen: how bad is it? Pax: this case seems more concentrated than the others, meaning one of two things he either breaks it himself and wakes up from it, or sleeps until his sanity is gone and eventially his mind Omen: can't we do anything? Pax: we can just keep him comfortable Omen: then lets just bring him home and wait Ameila takes him and they carry him home Inside Raiden's mind He seems to be walking through a dark cave, trying to find a way out He then sees light and walks out onto a sight of pure horror The camp was burnt to the ground and the tribe was missing He ventures into the now destroyed camp and towards the location his hut was he shares with his parents and sister That was completely destroyed, he then went to Oricle's hut, again it was gone Same with the leader's hut and everyone else's huts Only one building remained The huge meeting hut, a storm began to roll in, a huge lightning storm one that shook great fear into him Raiden then hurried into the meeting hut, it was dark inside Then suddenly a lightning bolt flashed to reveal a sight that was sickening to most He saw the bodies of everyone he knew all brutially cut open and destroyed He tries to get out but the door was locked, suddenly the room filled with a glow similar to aura He sees the ghosts of everyone he knew Raiden: y... you're all dead Pax: and it's all your fault, you unloyal weak pathetic excuse for a Riolu Orion: she's right if you were here you'd help us or at least have the honour to die with all of us Ameila: I never wish you were born Omen: I disown you as my son Dani: you're just useless, what was even your purpose to coming back Oricle: even the blind can see you're useless Raiden then runs through the hall that seem to go on forever, all the while hearing his loved ones telling him how useless he was and asking him why he left and saying him it's all his fault He then falls down a hole trapped and unable to climb back out, the ghosts then come back and chant in unison it's all your fault, it's all your fault, it's all your fault with the loud crashes of thunder after every chant Raiden cries out and looks down Raiden: I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He sits and cries burying his face into his knees It slowly begins to quiet down and the pit turns into a dark space The other ghosts disappear but only Oricle remains Oricle: why did I die protecting yo.... She was intrupted by an aura sphere Then a second Oricle walks over Oricle: that's quite enough of that now if I do say so myself Raiden keeps on crying Oricle: calm down young one Raiden: why? you hate me, for having to die for me Oricle: Raiden look at me Raiden cried a little more then raised his head to meet Oricle's gaze Oricle: do I look like I'm mad at you? Raiden: n... no Oricle: come, we need to find you a way out of here Raiden: wait but everyone's gone Oricle: no they are not, that was an illusion you saw Raiden: but I saw their bodies Oricle: that's what the forbidden aura does, shows you what you don't wish to see Raiden: why are you here? Oricle: because even though I have physically expired, my soul still has one purpose, to be the spirital guide to the Lightning Aura Master Raiden: Lightning Aura Master? Oricle: that will be explained later for now your challenge of aura is upon you Raiden: huh? Oricle: close your eyes and other senses, only use aura and tell me what do you see? Raiden does as she tells him and uses aura Raiden: I see... darkness Oricle: anything else Raiden: I see light Oricle follow that light go on and dont stop following it As he leaves he hears Oricle's voice Oricle: remember Raiden when all your other senses fail you let aura be your guide Raiden follows the light he sees in aura and finds himself in the physical world When he wakes up he finds himself in his bed, with Pax, Omen, Dani and Orion at his side Ameila: Raiden She says with tears in her eyes and hugs him Raiden: m... mom He hugs her and cries Omen and Dani come over and hug him as well Orion: Raiden you're ok we were worried Raiden begins to cry again Dani: what's wrong? Raiden: you see in my nightmare the camp was gone and you were all dead and then and then He then just loses himself in his tears Ameila comforts and hugs him Ameila: shh there it wasn't real calm down it's all ok now, you just get some rest now and we'll talk about it later on ok? Raiden sniffs and says ok Dani: here drink this it'll help you sleep Dani hands him a cup of herbial sleeping tea Raiden drinks it Ameila gets him in a more comfortable position and tucks him in Raiden drifts off to sleep, they then walk out quietly after he falls asleep They all go into the family and sit down Pax: we cannot hide the truth from him for any longer he must know Omen: but he shouldn't know not for another 5 years Pax: I know and we must really up his training Omen: but won't that be too hard on him? Orion: he escaped the shadow aura and that was the worst case for this tribe in years Pax: I agree with Orion, he's already faced the challenge of aura, even though it isn't the way we normally challenge the Aura Master, and what if he asks questions, are we gonna lie to him? They look at each other than nod Omen: alright Pax you win, we'll tell him everything Pax: then it's agreed we'll tell him They all nod to her Pax: alright send Raiden to my hut tomorrow I wish to inform him personally Omen: right Pax then gets up and leaves, looking back to the window where Raiden's room is Pax: rest for now Aura Master, you will soon learn your purpose soon enough Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Blog posts